classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkshire
thumb|Darkshire|left Darkshite is a once-quaint little woodland village located in Duskwood, but it has literally fallen on dark times. The surrounding forests have been filled with an evil malaise that cloaks the land in constant darkness. The walking dead choke the graveyards, and foul creatures known as worgen have overrun many of the outlying farmsteads. Even worse, Stormwind has all but abandoned the village and the surrounding area, as most of the Stormwind army is currently off fighting on the Horde/Alliance front. This has left the stubborn people of Duskwood little choice but to defend themselves. The small town now numbers a scant 3,500 people (according to the WOW RPG books) a great deal of them refugees from Raven Hill. Lord Ello Ebonlocke is the elected mayor of this town. His daughter, Commander Althea Ebonlocke, runs the Night Watch, a local militia that works to keep the roads free and the creeping darkness back for as long as possible. They strike against the undead and worgen that plague the land. The people of Duskwood are a jumpy and suspicious lot, but they are desperate for any aid they can get against the evil that now surrounds their homes. Possible Prior History According to the The Story of Morgan Ladimore, Darkshire did not always have that name. It is possible that Darkshire might have been the town of Grand Hamlet or Sunnyglade. Both towns played roles during the First War. Grand Hamlet was supposedly destroyed by orcs, whereas Sunnyglade was sacked, the citizens taken as slaves. They were then rescued and the town rebuilt, though it likely would have been destroyed when the Old Horde fully overran the former kingdom of Azeroth. The obvious ironic similarity in the names (Sunnyglade, Darkshire) might indicate Sunnyglade as this gloomy town's former identity. Darkshire and PvP Due to Darkshire's focal location on the roads of Duskwood, Horde players are forced to travel through and around the town in order to reach the Swamp of Sorrows to the east for their next questing zone after Stranglethorn Vale. At PvP servers, level 18-30 Alliance players questing in the area often use shortcuts through forests, mountains, farms, and graveyards due to comparatively high level 35-45 Horde traffic on Duskwood's roads. The situation in Duskwood is considered an ire to players of both factions; Horde must go through a city containing level 55 guards to reach their own questing zone, and Alliance must deal with the level 35+ Horde players forced to make the journey through. Duskwood is classified a Contested zone, but contains no Horde flight point or quests. Many Horde players choose to engage in player versus player (PVP) activity in the zone as a result of there being no other Horde content to participate in. Attractions *Inn *Flight Point, atop the hill just east of Darkshire to: *:Stormwind, Elwynn Forest *:Sentinel Hill, Westfall *:Lakeshire, Redridge Mountains *:Nethergarde Keep, The Blasted Lands *:Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale *City Hall *Vendors *: Alyssa Eva, Reagent Vendor *: Antonio Perelli, Traveling Salesman *: Avette Fellwood, Bowyer *: Danielle Zipstitch, Tailoring Supplies *: Gavin Gnarltree, Weaponsmith *: Herble Baubbletump, Engineering & Mining Supplies *: Lohgan Eva, Tailoring Supplies *: Mabel Solaj, General Goods Vendor *: Malissa, Poison Supplier *: Morg Gnarltree, Armorer *: Scott Carevin, Mushroom Seller *: Sheri Zipstitch, Tailoring Supplies *Trainers *: Blacksmithing *: Engineering External links * Thottbot http://thottbot.com/?z=52 category:Zone:Duskwood Category:Human territories Category:Alliance Towns Category:Subzones